To LOVE-Ru - Cute but dangerous
by muumitfan
Summary: Rito get's something cute from the space mail but doesn't know what it is. What is it he gets?


Class had just ended and Rito was sitting on his desk's chair chatting with Barry and Maya when Mikado entered the class room.

"Yuuki Rito, it appears that you have received a package from outer space and it's on the roof." Announced Mikado.  
"A package? I wonder what it could be?" Wondered Rito.  
"Why don't you go check it out?" Suggested Barry.  
"Hmm, i guess i should since it's for me after all." Thought Rito.  
"We'll come too!" Said everyone.  
"No! Who knows what it is and what if it brings bad news." Explained Rito.

After that Rito left the class room leaving everyone behind him, while some of them tried to follow him but they were stopped by Kirito and Saito who were blocking the door ways.  
When Rito reached the roof, he noticed a big wooden package that said it was for him.

"How should i open this?" Said Rito while wondering to himself.

He then started to think what Lala did when she received a package with an attacking space creature that was pregnant.

"Oh yeah! Lala did this and this and then this." Said Rito after finding a solution.

After that the package opened and a tiny white furred creature appeared which looked innocent.

"Aww how cute." Said Rito with a smile and picked it up with no clue what it is.  
"Maybe Nana know's what this creature is." Thought Rito while walking back to class.

When Rito got back to class everyone was excited to see what Rito received and instantly started adoring it. Sairenji even took it from Rito's hands and Lala with her sisters were adoring it too. Soon almost the whole school had heard about the creature and they were adoring it too but strangely Rito wasn't affected and thought it was nothing and decided to go to the restroom.  
When he came back to class everyone was paralyced and the creature had changed a little.

"Wh-What the heck is going on?" Said Rito frightened.

After saying that the creature walked towards Sairenji and opened it's mouth and tried to eat her but Rito stopped the creature by hitting it but the hit made it mad and started chasing Rito.  
While Rito was being chased by the strange creature, he started calling Gid to help him and explaining what was going on.

"Oh Rito." Said Gid with a small smile.  
"Yeaaah, could you come here quickly for back up and explaining what this strange creature is that's chasing me?" Suggested Rito.  
"I'll be right there." Answered Gid and closed the communicator.

*Few minutes later*

"I'm here!" Said Gid.  
"Great, thanks for coming Gid." Thanked Rito happily.  
"So where's the trouble?" Asked Gid.  
"That thing over there, it had paralyzed everyone here in this school and it even tried eating Sairenji." Explained Rito.  
"Hmm? Oh, that. I call it the cutesy-poo because it's cute appearence but it's just for show off. I'm not affected by it and it seems like you're not either." Explained Gid with a lecturing tone.  
"Is it easy to defeat?" Asked Rito.  
"Well if you're able to defeat it quickly then yes but if not it can multiply." Added Gid.  
"You sure know alot." Said Rito.  
"Well it's because i'm the ruler of the universe and i have experinced alot." Explained Gid.  
"Y-Yeah that makes alot of sence actually." Thought Rito.  
"Hmm, do you want me to defeat it for you?" Suggested Gid.  
"Nah, i've got this." Said Rito.

Rito then transformed to his Devilukean form which made Gid surprised.

"Hey wait! Didn't you transform back to normal after the week?" Said Gid with a confusing tone.  
"The powers were sealed or something and i found out about it a few days later when some attackers attacked Sainan High and one of them dropped rocks on me but i transformed into a Devilukean again." Explained Rito.  
"Huh, that's really great then." Said Gid with a proud tone.

After that Rito battled the cutesy-poo and defeated it with no trouble.

"Good job Rito." Praised Gid with a smile.  
"Thanks, it's because you trained me." Answered Rito.  
"Heh. Well anyway, everyone will return back to normal so there's no need to worry." Explained Gid.  
"Good to hear and thanks for coming here." Thanked Rito happily.  
"No problem, oh and before i forget take this book." Said Gid and gave it to Rito.  
"What's this?" Asked Rito confused.  
"I asked some Devilukean researchers to make alien species info books because i really wanted you to know more about alien species. It even tells more about us Devilukeans. And it's written in Japanese too." Explained Gid.  
"Hey thanks, i'll definitely read this." Said Rito before Gid left.

Rito then returned back to his class and sat to his desk and started reading the book and while he was reading it, everyone woke up and were confused of what happened when Rito explained what happened and also explained that he called Gid here who gave him the book he was reading


End file.
